Jeux de cartes
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Card Games" de Fullmetal Ai : Le monde a tellement de jeux de cartes ... et bon, même les persos en mal d'attendre une apparition doivent bien se trouver quelque chose à faire ! [Crackfic]


_Auteur : Fullmetal Ai_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de ce qui était connu comme le « nexus des persos Hagaren (N/T : Hagane no Renkinjutsushi = FMA) non-utilisés », une jeune fille sans bras gauche et un garçon contaminé par les homonculus étaient assis face à face. Un paquet de cartes était posé entre eux et pourtant aucun n'y touchait : la jeune fille se contentait de le regarder tristement et le garçon ? Lui, c'était la jeune fille qu'il regardait, une expression sinistre dans les yeux.

« Bon. » La jeune fille leva les yeux.

« Tu es sa nana ? » Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Non, » fut sa réponse.

« Alors pourquoi il parle autant de toi ? Je croyais qu'il parlait de sa copine, moi, à force… »

« Je ne suis que son garde du corps. » Cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire au garçon.

« Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Ah oui, ton bras… » Et ils se turent.

« Tu sais … ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles cartes. » Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon contaminé par les homonculus. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil d'intérêt.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! Ce sont … » Et il en montra une. « Des cartes Pokémon ! »

A ce moment-là, l'auteur décida d'éclater de rire à la déclaration, faisant soupirer et secouer la tête des deux protagonistes de l'histoire.

« On rembobine, hein… » Dit doucement l'auteur, un sourire sinistre apparaissant lentement sur sa figure.

_Rembobinage_

« Tu sais … ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles cartes. » Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon contaminé par les homonculus. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil d'intérêt.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! Ce sont … » Et il en montra une. « Des cartes Yu-Gi-Oh ! JE TE DÉFIE EN DUEL ! » La jeune fille, passée le choc, se mit à sourire, un disque de duel apparaissant sur son bras restant.

« Ça marche ! » S'écria-t-elle. « C'est l'heure du DUEL ! »

Un éclat de rire tonitruant emplit soudain l'espace et les deux protagonistes regardèrent en haut d'où le son venait.

« Tu vas te décider, oui ? » Exigea le garçon.

« REMBOBINEZ ! » Répliqua la voix et tout se rembobina une nouvelle fois.

« Tu sais … ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles cartes. » Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon contaminé par les homonculus. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil d'intérêt.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! Ce sont … » Et il en montra une. « Mes … cartes Ninja info. » Un rythme résonna alors et le garçon se mit à faire du rap.

« Ce sont mes … cartes Ninja info. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Des cartes Ninja info ! »

De nouveau, des rires se firent entendre. Cette fois, ils étaient accompagnés de hoquets.

« Mon DIEU, ça n'a pas de prix… » Lâcha la voix. Les deux protagonistes grincèrent des dents, le garçon jetant les cartes au sol et boudant.

« D'accord, d'accord, on rembobine… »

_REMBOBINAGE !_

« Tu sais … ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles cartes. » Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon contaminé par les homonculus. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil d'intérêt.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ! Ce sont … » Et il en montra une. « Des cartes Magic. T'as du mana ? »

La jeune fille le regarda avec incrédulité. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, j'ai zappé, t'es novice à ce jeu. »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » Un soupir lui fit écho. Apparemment, l'auteur non plus n'y avait jamais joué.

« OK, qu'on en finisse. »

REMBOBINAGE !

« Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Ah oui, ton bras… » Et ils se turent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : … Ne me demandez pas comment ça a commencé. xD Je voulais juste écrire une crack fic sur Ling/Ran. Je voulais juste dire aux gens combien Ninja Info Cards étaient la brillante idée créée par KingNecroPope sur Youtube :3**

**Note de la traductrice : Oui, je sais, pour ouvrir ce fandom je vous mets ça. C'est vraiment une crack fic et si je l'ai traduite (et aimé) c'était un clin d'œil à mon frère, gros fan de FMA, et amateur de cartes Pokémon dans son enfance. Bisoux à toi Daizuhno ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
